The Boy who was Certain Love isn't Real
by happilyinsane13
Summary: Fiyeraba Fiyero meets Elphaba in the Ozdust ballroom. What will happen in our young prince's life afterwords, and why did Fiyero turn out the way he did in the end? R & R! rated T just in case... Sorta a cross between book and musical. More musical thoug
1. Chapter 1

I know, I KNOW! I should be working on my bigger projects, but honestly, I can't focus on anime anymore. I Might delete Falling for the Enemy and Keiko's Pain. My passion is writing for musicals and Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. I wish I did, but sadly, the only thing I own is my little Elphie doll.

Fiyero's POV (Point of view)

I stared at the entrancing sight that met my eyes as she walked into the Oz Dust ballroom. She had ebony hair that fell to her waist, darker then the night. It looked like watery silk and shined under the bright lights of the room.

I couldn't believe the girl had green skin! Yes! Green skin! But I couldn't help but think it was beautiful. Her skin was like emeralds, and her eyes were a perfect mix of dark luscious brown and sinful green.

She was wearing an ugly blue smock and a…well, quite a unique hat.

I snapped out of my reverie to hear laughing. I quickly glanced around the room and saw that everyone was laughing at her. I guess she wasn't very popular. Well, I can see why, but they don't have to be so shallow about it.

Whoa! Where did that statement come from? And when did I start using such descriptive narrative? AAAAAAAAA! Now THAT'S scary!

You see, I happen to be genially self-absorbed and deeply shallow. When did I start thinking it was wrong? Oh well.

"Who in all of Oz?" I questioned allowed. Galinda looked away, almost as if she was ashamed.

"It's my roommate. Please don't stare!" Galinda said as she watched the girl give her a rather understanding yet hurt look as she took off the hat.

"How can you help it?" I asked as I saw the green girl give Galinda a defiant look and tug the hat back on her head to the amusement of the other students.

"I feel so guilty." Galinda whispered to me, looking like she meant it.

Why should she feel guilty? She didn't do anything wrong, right? Or did she…

"Well, it's not like it's your fault." I said jokingly.

She just looked at me, and then back to the green girl who was now dancing as if under a spell, then back to me. She gave me her wand and said

"Excuse me."

And strode quickly to the girl, and started dancing with her.

"_Dancing through life, down at the Ozdust,_

_If only because dust is what we come too,_

_Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters,_

_It's just life, so keep dancing through_"

The pair came over to me, looking a bit wiped out. Despite that, Galinda looked as bubbly as usual, and quite proud of herself, as she dragged the green girl along by her hand.

"Fiyero dearest, this is my friend Elphaba Thropp." She told me proudly.

I looked over at Elphaba and found a face that was more beautiful up close then far away. She kept her emotions well guarded, except when I saw the shock evident in her eyes at being called Galinda's friend.

I gave my most charming smile and gave a little bow.

"A pleasure, Ms. Elphaba."

She looked at me incredulously, and quickly put in "I'm sure." Sarcastically. It was quite obvious she hadn't had many friends by the way she showed she didn't trust me. Well, I'll change that.

"Well Elphaba, I am determined to be your new swankified friend." I took her hand and with a quick wink to Galinda I spun Elphaba around the dance floor.

"Wait just a clock-tik! What in good Lurlina's name are you doing?" she screeched.

"Well, my dear girl, I told you I am determined to be your new friend. Most girls would kill to fill your shoes."

"Like Galinda by now, I'm guessing"

"Yes, well she'll live. There's a strong will in that little blonde head of hers."

" Your blonde as well, you know."

" Dirty blonde, thank you."

"So you actually know something, however trivial it may be."

"Hey! I resent that!"

I twirled Elphaba around and dipped her down low, and whispered huskily

" You know, you look cute with that adorable blush on your face."

It was true. She looked absolutely adorable with the dark forest blush tinting her emerald cheeks. I was tempted to kiss her, but quickly remembered Galinda.

I now had a perfectly popular and blonde gillikin lady. Why am I suddenly falling for a green girl?

" You know, your ruining your reputation by even being seen with me" she pointed out.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Hardly anyone's here now. Besides, I'm a Prince, remember? They won't have the gall to say much to me"

She raised her eyebrows at me as I lifted her to her feet and started dancing to a slow song.

"Are all princes' as pig-headed and obnoxious as you?"

"No. Only the good-looking ones"

"Shallow too?"

"Yup!"

"No. Your not shallow."

"Why do you say that?"

She didn't say anything, but merely gave a small grin. Dammit, she looked so good. So… **_wicked_**.

I couldn't help it as my head seemed to lower itself and my lips brushed her smooth green cheek. I wanted to kiss her lips, but I quickly remembered myself, mumbled a fast "sorry, Elphaba" and dashed off in a sea of confused emotions.

Ok guys, I don't know whether to keep this a one-shot or continue. What do you think? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	2. ThinkingAAAAA!

Ok people, it's time more Fiyero-ness! YAY! Let's all be happy! In this chapter, you shall learn more about Fiyero's home life and such.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. If I did, I would reborn myself as Fiyero's and Elphaba's daughter and have fun freaking them out as I Defy Gravity and go out with Glinda's son. Lol…

* * *

Fiyero's POV 

I ran as fast as I could, out of the Ozdust ballroom. I heard Galinda calling my name but I didn't care. I couldn't deal with the blonde Gillikin girl right now.

Elphaba. I couldn't get her out of my head. What was wrong with me? Am I… falling for a green girl! NO! I can't! _Love isn't real, idiot_ I thought. Because it isn't. At least not for me. Love is too wondrous and far off to be real.

I have two philosophies. One is of course, Dancing through Life, and the other is that Love is an illusion created by the people who are hopeless and have nothing else to believe in. So, I don't believe in it.

I sprinted until I came to a small field full of red poppies. I collapsed to the ground, panting heavily, breathing in the poppies heavy scent that filled the air. As I stretched across the slightly damp grass, I looked at the constellations. It's been a habit of mine since I was a small child.

I pondered my life. I pondered my feelings. I pondered Elphaba. What am I thinking? **_Why _**am I thinking! I sighed. Why me? Why has my sub-conscious, who unfortunately is usually right…_Always right. _It corrected meOk, always right. So am I really in love with Elphaba Thropp? To make it even worse, it would be considered love at first sight.

_Pathetic. _I thought. That's the worse way to realize love just MIGHT be real. In the Vinkus, love is rare. It was only recently that the law of arranged marriages was abolished. If you can call it recent, since it was my Grandfather who did once he took the throne.

My father got to choose who he wanted to marry, but honestly he didn't have much of a variety of choices. My grandfather knew that since the law was so recent, it'd be hard to introduce love itself to a culture who had only known love for a family and at the very least friendship from a spouse.

So he grabbed the nearest girl from a Palace servant who had just given birth, and had her in the nursery with my father and grew up as childhood friends. Who was this young girl? My mother. They grew up as best friends, and when the time came to choose his wife he chose her. He had dated many girls, yes it is common to date in our culture now, but he chose my mom. Father told me he was truly in love with my mother. I know there in love. I see it in their eyes, but to me, love is as far off as the unknown countries beyond the border of Oz.

I fiddled with a piece of grass. As green as Elphaba's skin, but her skin is a much more lovely shade of green. AAAAAAAA! Why can't I stop thinking of her? Besides, Galinda was already with me, and I can tell she's the type that sticks into your side tighter then the thorned ivy of the Thousand Year Grasslands.

Anyways, back to my home. Love is rare and cherished, but also more common then it used to be. I believe in the love of a family. I do love my family. I have a brother who is about two years younger then me, and another one who is ten. Their names are Raja and Banasa. I also have one little sister who is thirteen. Her name is Damiree. Or Dami for short.

I don't mean to be picky, but I absolutely love Dami most. She is my only sister and grows more beautiful with each day I see her. Of course, that means young Vinkus boys are chasing after her. Which I won't let happen for a long while.

You see, even though women do not have as much rights as men, they are highly respected and cherished. So it's a high crime in the Vinkus to harm a woman. By law, if you do you shall be sent to the family of which you've inflicted pain upon and they will punish you.

Usually it is the Father, Husband, or older brother that punishes you. Trust me, if anyone messed with little Dami I would have them sent to exile in the tribe of the Scrow, or even worse! Now, it is even worse if you are punished by the mother. No one is closer to a girl then their own mother. Trust me, if you mess with anybody my mother cares about, she will hunt you down and bash you with a women's Skri.

Now, a Skri is a hunting tool that is a heavy wooden club. The men's is larger and more dangerous while a women's is lighter and easier to carry. We also use it for a favorite sport of ours. Hitball. Basically it's a tribute to the Arjiki God of War and Games, Rajana, who my second brother is named after.

I'm not a fan of Hitball, though I must participate in a traditional game once a year. I prefer dancing. Dancing is BIG in our culture. Everyone must dance. Hmmmm…. If I ever get the chance I should teach Elphaba to dance.

It would give me a very good reason to be near her, and to take her to the Vinkus. Of course, her dance earlier was mesmerizing. Agh! I keep thinking of Elphaba! Well, that's why I'm here, sitting under the stars, thinking of Elphaba.

I gaze at the sparkling stars a while longer, inhaling the sweet and relaxing scent of poppies. It's calming for me. I can think, yes dear Lurline, think. I know I don't believe in Lurline, but it's nice to say. I don't know if I should trouble my own gods, since I'm not in their own province anymore. Besides, people in the Vinkus celebrate Lurlinemas. Who knows why, but we do.

I spot a constellation that is very familiar to me. Is it…? I smile slowly. It is. Dami and Mother promised me every night they would look at the same constellation of the goddess most important to us and pray for me.

What would I tell them next time I see them? "Hello Father, Mother and everyone else. You see, my girlfriend is a pretty blonde giillikin girl that seems perfect for me but I've fallen in love with a green girl" I tried it out and then realized I had just admit to being in love with Elphaba.

"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise…" I muttered to myself. I then prayed to the heavens above. _This woman Elphaba has me seeing through different eyes _I prayed for the well being of my family, to help my feelings sort out, and for Elphaba.

I gave the biggest, freest smile I have ever given since I left the Vinkus. Maybe, just maybe, love was real and he had found it in someone quite unexpected.

* * *

I gave one last look at the constellation goddess one more time and started walking towards my dorm. It must be well past one o'clock in the morning. Who was the goddess? 

She was Aelphaba, goddess of Passion, Love, Independence, Women, Beauty, and the stars. It looks like Aelphaba has sent her beautiful emerald green human counterpart to earth.

No, Elphaba is no counterpart. That much I know. Elphaba is her independent self. Aelphaba must have created her. Or maybe Elphaba created herself. Either way, Elphaba has done something to me. Whether love is real or not, I'm happy it has happened to me. I'm happy Elphaba has happened to me.

Just one thing…what do I do about Galinda? Oh, HELP!

* * *

I hope this entertained you. I hope you like this and more to come. I'm happy to write in Fiyero's point of view. Did I do good? Bad? Wicked? Any ideas on what should happen next? I'm stumped. Thanks for help. 


	3. Conversations,Boq, grass is greener

YES! I have updated! It's a miracle! Lol, anyways, here is some more of Fiyero and his thoughts. Hmmmmmm, now girls, I know we all want to delve in the mind that is our sweet, charming, and oh so lovable arjiki prince. So you shall see. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You can't see him, but my brother is currently backing away in fear.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. If I did, oh, the possibilities. I could make As Long as you're mine longer, or extend the whole musical. Or change a few things in the book. You never know…

* * *

Fiyero's POV

I awoke in the soft comforts of my bed, only clad in black vinkus wool pants. I didn't want to move, didn't want to get up. I wanted to lay in my warm bed and sleep until noon. I was drowsy and exhausted. I had stayed out half the night looking at stars and pondering Elphaba. For an entire week.

I could never get my mind off her, and when I did, it was only for a brief moment in time. A brief almost torturous moment in time until I saw something that would remind me of her.

The sound of shuffling feet and a rustling bag made me look up in curiosity. My roommate, Boq, was getting ready for class. I looked at the wooden clock hanging above the window sill and yelped in surprise. It was bloody 7:30! Class was in 15 minutes, and I was hardly ready!

'Oh great Aelphaba, give me strength to get off my lazy ass today' I thought pleadingly as I jumped out of bed faster then a deer on the hunt. I had been praying to her a lot lately. Mostly about Elphaba, family, or anything else. It just seemed right now, you know?

As I scrambled to put on my uniform, get my books, and look somewhat decent, Boq seemed to notice me.

He glanced at me stiffly. "Oh," he said, being irritatingly polite. "You're awake." It was quite obvious he wished I could've kept on sleeping until the end of time. The coldness in his voice bit at me mercilessly.

I seemed to have crushed his hopes of ever having a chance with Galinda. He's quite infatuated with her you see. I had no intention to steal her from him, if she was ever his in the first place. It's not my fault I'm so handsome and charming.

Now, how did Elphaba like to call me? A stereo-typical prince? I think that was it. It was one way or the other. I was either charmingly irritating or irritatingly charming. Either way, Elphaba had great fun sarcastically poking me at it.

And you know what? I enjoyed it.

I sighed deeply. "Look Boq, me and Galinda have nothing going on between us." I stated. Plain and simple.

Boq snorted indignantly. "That's certainly not what she thinks." He huffed in frustration, obviously quite discouraged.

'Poor little guy,' I thought. 'And him being a munchkin and all.' Once again, I tried to reconcile with him. "Look, Galinda is clingy. She can't get it through to her head that I have no interest in her beyond friendship." I sighed. "She doesn't like to let go of the things she wants."

Galinda was having a lot of trouble realizing that we were over the minute Elphaba came into my life. Although, I honestly think I would've kept her long, Elphaba or no Elphaba. Long term relationships I didn't really get into. Sure, Galinda is a great friend, but I realize pretty quickly when I can last with a girl or not. Galinda, is one of the many "not's."

Boq's face turned red with fury. "Ms.Galinda isn't clingy!" He shouted in her defense. I raised a questioning eyebrow, but lifted my hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. But honestly. If you want her, she's all yours." I smiled gently.

"I've got my eyes on the woman of my dreams. The one, you know?" I can't believe I just told him that. I mentally smacked myself, then thought about it. It was a suave answer, and would probably keep him off my back about Galinda.

Boq's ears seemed to pick up at the news. "Really?" he asked. Hope shining in his brown eyes. His posture seemed soften, as he looked at me imploringly.

I grinned. "Really." Boq gave a whoop for joy and jumped up and down. "Looks like your not as selfish as I first thought." He told me. Looking a little guilty faced. "Oh trust me, I am quite selfish." I replied.

Boq just looked at me strangely and shrugged. Leaving me to my on assumption. "Now remember," I told him. "She's clingy. But with a little effort, I'm sure we can snag her for you." Boq nodded gratefully, then said "I hope so. She's the one. I just know it."

After that we decided to head to class. Seeing as we had talked for a full 13 minutes. "Oh sweet Lurline!" Boq exclaimed. "Were going to be late!" We quickly rushed to Life Sciences. Carrying our heavy schoolbags on the way. Damn! Too many books!

I swear to the gods, I am going to burn these books and everything else to do with education by the time I graduate! Yes, I intend to graduate. At this school. Honestly, it's a lot better then my previous schools. I can actually enjoy the classes without falling asleep. Sometimes.

We FINALLY made it to the classroom, and burst in just as Professor Dillamond was about to start a lecture on some antlers, and the difference between animal and Animals rights to humans use of there goods.

He turned our way, and frowned. "Mr. Aruna, Mr. Tiggular, so nice of you too finally join us." Before Boq could speak I quickly interjected. "Sorry, Professor Dillamond, I held Boq back. I woke up late, you see." Boq shot me a grateful glance.

Dillamond simply shook his head. "Very well, I'll excuse it this time. But mark my words boys, next time your late, you get tavern duty." The class snickered.

I winced. Tavern duty is a punishment only unique to Shiz. You must volunteer to work at the nearby tavern called "Sweet Sin." Usually we are forced to look after and clean up after the drunkards. Trust me from first hand experience, not pretty.

Me and Boq took our seats and listened to the lecture. All through it I kept shooting Elphaba looks, who was right in front of me. Boq kept gazing into the space Galinda occupied just four seats to the left of him.

I watched as Elphaba scribbled down notes, her beautiful raven black hair waving around her face. Her rough yet delicate green hands writing hastily, trying to capture every word Dillamond said.

From what after seemed like eternity, yet only a minute at the same time, the bell rang for our next class. As I gathered my books, a shadow loomed over me. I saw green lips bend down and softly whisper in my ear. "Maybe next time you shouldn't make you staring holes in the back of my head so obvious." She gave a sadistic smiled and swiftly walked out of the classroom.

Galinda clutched Elphaba's arm affectionately, then waved to me. Her usual bubbliness in full effect. "Hey Fiyero, darling! Meet me at lunch, ok. Oh, hello Biq!" she exclaimed as she headed out of the room with Elphaba. I could faintly hear Elphaba gently chide "Honestly Glinny, you can't get the poor boy's name right…" and echoing laughter before I heard Boq say "It's Boq." But I could feel the smile in his voice. The happiness of her just saying hi to him.

As me and Boq walked out together, Boq asked "So, who is this girl you seem to be willing to give up miss Galinda for? She must be special." I nod, almost proud about it. "Well, you know what they say," Boq told me. "The grass is always greener on the other side." I chuckle then beam at him. _'If only he knew.' _"Yes," I said, looking ahead of me at the fading girl in black. "**_Much_** greener."

* * *

So did you like it? PLEASE R&R! I'll try to update soon! 


End file.
